


Anniversary

by mydarlingl0ve



Category: kakasaku - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Song Lyrics, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydarlingl0ve/pseuds/mydarlingl0ve
Summary: Kakashi gives Sakura an anniversary she will never forget





	Anniversary

Kakashi and Sakura were walking hand in hand back home after celebrating their two year anniversary at a small restaurant hidden in an alley in downtown Konoha. Sakura swayed slightly as they walked and kept knocking into Kakashi’s side. He chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her waist and held her against him. “I think you had a little too much to drink tonight, darling.” Sakura looked up at him and felt herself blush under his soft gaze. She could see the love in his eyes and felt his warmth through the thin fabric of her dress. She leaned into him and sighed, closing her eyes.

Kakashi felt a small blush creep up his neck as he looked down at her. Her long pink hair flowing in the breeze, her slightly red face and glistening lips set his heart racing. Kakashi had no idea he was going to fall so hard for this beautiful and strong woman. She had seen past his every wall and made herself at home within them. She could tell just by looking at him whenever something was bothering him and it both scared him and made him feel whole. He didn't feel the need to hide anything from her because she always saw through it.

Once they finally reached the front door of their apartment, Sakura pulled the keys out of her small red purse and swore under her breath when she dropped them. Kakashi reached to pick them up before she could and easily unlocked it after doing a quick set of hand signs. Sakura stumbled inside and draped herself on top of the couch, sighing at the relief her feet felt once she was off of them. Kakashi walked over to her and helped her get her high heels off, his fingertips lightly brushing against her ankle. Sakura shivered slightly and licked her lips, looking down at him with hooded eyes. She smiled when he met her gaze and slowly pulled his mask down to give her a tender kiss.

“Happy Anniversary, baby.” Sakura hummed in response as he leaned his forehead against hers, closing his eyes with a smile playing at his lips. Sakura reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and suddenly paused. “Kakashi? Are you okay?” He pulled back slightly so he could see her face full of concern. He cocked an eyebrow at her. “I'm fine. Why?” Sakura let out a shaky laugh. “Don't lie to me. Your heart is beating so fast. What's going on?” Kakashi’s eyes widened slightly at her observation. Of course she'd notice.

She suddenly made an effort to stand up and clumsily lead him to the middle of the living room. “Dance with me,” she whispered as he turned to see her smile at him, wanting to distract him from whatever was bothering him. Kakashi felt his heart skip a beat as she stood there with her hand held up, waiting for him to take it. An idea dawned on him as he turned to face her. “Wait, stay right there— I’ve got a song for you.” He quickly walked past her and went into their bedroom. After hearing some drawers open and close, he returned with a CD. He put it into the stereo system Ino insisted they get and pushed play. Kakashi walked over to Sakura with a light blush on his face and took her hand in his. The soft melody filled the room as she smiled and layed her head on his chest. They danced together as the man singing reached the chorus. The words in English sounded much louder to her ears then they should have. Her heart nearly stopped when Kakashi began to sing along, his deep voice turned her insides to mush as he spoke the words in her ear.

“Will you marry me tonight? Yeah  
Will you marry me tonight? Tonight  
Baby how do you think? Oh  
I'll surely make you happy.  
So will you marry me? Yeah  
Will you marry me?  
Let's be together forever  
Let's be together forever’’

Sakura felt like her heart was going to burst from her chest when Kakashi slowly stepped away from her and knelt down in front of her on one knee. He reached into his tux pocket and pulled out a ring box. Sakura knees buckled as he stared down at him with her hand over her mouth.

“Sakura, I love you more than I thought I ever could. You're so beautiful and strong. You see right through me and you've helped me become a better man. I can't imagine there'd be anyone else I want to share the rest of my life with. So,” He reached up for her left hand as the tears fell down her face. “Will you make me the luckiest man alive and marry me, Sakura Haruno?”

She let out a choked sob and nodded her head. “Yes, yes you big idiot. Of course I'll marry you.” Kakashi smiled and slid the diamond ring onto her finger. He stood up and kissed her with every ounce of love he had in his heart for her. He broke this kiss first and kissed her forehead. “Thank you,” he whispered as he pulled back to wipe her tears with his thumbs. “Thank you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :) I'm very proud of this. It's my first writing prompt and oneshot. Thank you, to my tumblr friend @amibadwolf for giving me this prompt!!! Translated song lyrics: 'Will You Marry Me' by X4


End file.
